dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Questions Hello there!!! I was just wondering as one of the admins, do you know if the other party members in DA 2 are allowed to change their armor sets. Seems like every store that I go to says that all armor sets are restricted to Hawke. Even armor that is out of the PC's class. Is this a glitch? Are all the other players really supposed to stay in the same armor set for the entire game? Also, I have no idea how to create a new topiic in the game discussion. Have the rules on how to do it changed?RhiannonCousland (talk) 11:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still waiting on my copy of the game sadly, but it's my understanding that you can't change your companions armour and as a result, most of what you can find or buy is restricted to Hawke. :Nothing fundamental should have changed in the forums. What exactly is causing you problems? 12:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Problems with forums. When I go to click add topic, it takes me to a different page and does not allow me the option of creating a new discussion. I don't knwo what I am doing wrong..... RhiannonCousland (talk) 17:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm it I've noticed that happening on and off. If it persists, I'd recommend contacting Wikia by using . 10:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bassrath-Kata edit war under way. Been awhile... I left this on D-day talk page, but then I saw you made edits on the activity page. I don't know how long it would take for D to see this, so if you have a minute (it is a bit headachish).... (Copy and pasted from D-day's page) A little edit war that is brewing. As far as I can tell the one involved are myself, User:Scythev, User:Maehlice, and an unregistered user. Talk:Bassrath-Kata (sword), and Bassrath-Kata (sword) are the relevant pages. I apologize in advance for the headache. Balitant (talk) 10:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give it a look . 10:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ser Varnell Hi, I apparently had a case of two left hands and fouled up the image of Ser Varnell. Fortunately, I just checked the image and could - finally - revert to the original. But that still leaves my unnecessary picture (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Varnell.jpg#filehistory File History) needlessly taking up space. Could you remove it? Thanks in advance. --Siorai (talk) 15:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :As you've overwritten the image, it's not causing any problems, but as you've asked I can do that for you. 01:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks --Siorai (talk) 10:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey I am back sorta, I got all the DLC for Origins/Awakenings, etc recently on my 360 hard drive. Though right now I finally got around to starting tests to see if you can earn 88g prior to the party camp (with only blood dragon dlc) for double Spellward amulets legitimately, you can check the current progress on the items talk page if you're curious. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome (sorta) back and I had no idea you could get so rich, so quick! Thanks for the research. 23:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I was surprised I reached the 88g mark and then just zoomed right past it, Lothering feels small but the loot adds up quick. You have to pretty much sell everything (even potions and poultices) and limp to the party camp (literally I had like 4 injuries) but you can get enough gold to buy it and enough to buy it without selling DLC at all depending on luck or number of times you're willing to reload for better random loot. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Naming convention I thought you'd like to know there's a current ongoing discussion on naming convention on the wiki. Perhaps you saw it and didn't have anything to add, but I'm assuming you've missed it. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be sure to give it a look. 06:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Vanguard Plate Armor Set I made the page for the armor set (as some people may use it in unofficial mods, etc), though I am having trouble getting the code to work. Item sets (Origins), can you take a look and try to get the name to work as a link, etc? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :To get the name to work as a link you just need to add links in the title (see here). I also went ahead and added a summary section, but I left out the details as the presentation is a bit wonky if the individual armour pages don't exist. Let me know if there's anything else I can do . 02:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, yeah I am going to be making the individual pages sometime today if my schedule allows it. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Took way less time than I thought it would, should I add those items to the individual massive articles (Massive helmets, etc), or just leave it as it is since the item descriptions suggest the armor may not even work for a non-darkspawn character (were it to even be added to the game for the PC through mods). Also go ahead and flesh out the details if ya can, I have to get going now. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I added in the details this morning to the set page. I forgot to log in though. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Good stuff. 02:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Harvester Its mentioned in the trivia it is a darkspawn, this seems absolutely ridiculous as its a construct in the storyline. Can you verify in the toolset that its considered a darkspawn (if not what is it classified as)? The article also stated that after the harvester is killed the party is chased out of a crumbling thaig by a horde of harvesters, so I am skeptical about the trivia (since there is no horde in the 360 cinematic). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like an unregistered user has come along and tidied things up. I can't find any evidence that says it's a darkspawn for damage purposes, so if we don't get that confirmation soon, it's probably a good idea to remove it all together. 02:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I tidied it up, I forget to log in a lot. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The Harvester is not undead nor is it darkspawn (grandmaster silverite runes had no discernable effect on damage). Demonslayer (Grandmaster Cold Iron Rune, Paragon Fire, Paragon Fire, Flaming Weapons, Song of Courage (PC) with 130 cunning) was inflicting massive damage on the raised corpses while the harvester itself (hard difficulty) received moderate (150-180) damage compared to the 270-300+ damage per shot from a crit archer. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder The layout builder is currently breaking pages, or at least, that's what I'm getting. I've started a forum post regarding disabling it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oghren (Origins) I just noticed that on the 360 Oghren does not benefit from set bonuses, it is limited to him (not the armors, etc) as I equipped it to Sten and Alistair and both of them have the added set bonuses. I imagine its because Oghren appears in Awakenings and the others do not. Can you see if this is true for the PC as well? The bug effectively makes Oghren useless in Origins except at very low difficulties. I have all patches and dlc installed.Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, just did some testing outside of the party camp. When you leave party camp the bonuses begin working again and display properly, inside of party camp however they don't apply to him nor is there a visual indication in the character pane. I am making a note of the bug on the Oghren page (in case someone else notices this and doesn't decide to leave camp and test it before posting). I am very nearly to the shriek attack, I will see if the bonuses work during it or cease to function. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a party camp bug, no set bonuses are applied in party camp though the set bonus icon is still active on everyone but Oghren while there. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Purely visual bug, doesn't impact gameplay as the shriek attack restores set bonuses (turns the area into an encounter rather than the real base camp). I am making a note though that many of the companions can be stolen from during or after the attack. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice bit of research. 08:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Awakening Is it just me, or is it extremely easy (nightmare)? I am using a dwarf tank rogue, he's leaps and bounds more durable than Oghren or Justice. He can solo large groups by himself also so the use of aggro control is entirely moot. It boils down more to use of decoys, pandemonium, feign death and traps (gravity traps, they give the rogue the Grievous Insult power essentially). If they had a power that reset all of their cooldowns (like the mage) they would be invincible. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I have to agree with you about the difficulty level in Awakening. I played on nightmare too and I kept thinking I had accidentally made it easier . I can only assume that it had been balanced for an Orlesian Warden starting at a much lower level, but hey, sometimes it's fun to feel like you're the most powerful being in existence. Take that spectral dragon! 02:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Awakening Sets Alot of them are unfinished it seems, like the Avvar Dagger Set (mountain father dagger, lady sky dagger), etc. After I get settled into my new house and get the internet hooked up I will create pages for the missing sets. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fantastic! and good luck with that house move. 02:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Finally got internet, its through a satellite company (thus slower than fiber optic cable and goes out when it rains). Its the only option for the remote location. I will start on this after I sort through the hundred or so messages in my email box. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If at all possible could e name the current set pages better? Partha Kallak Weapon Set > War and Peace Set as one example of using the item descriptions to help come up with a better naming system, such as what I did with the Avvar Dagger Set. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 15:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Glad you made it into your new house . If you want to just rename a couple of pages you can use the move template to see what people think. If you want to make more widespread changes, I'd suggest you start a forum topic to get broader community input. 02:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) o soz :Don't worry about it, there's plenty to wrap your head around here. For example you can sign your talk page messages with four tildes or using the signature button . 04:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Royalty Category Hello there, sorry to waste your time (this isn't very important), but I was wondering whether Free Marcher rulers such as Viscount Dumar and Sebastien should be added to the royalty category, since they are the city-state quivalent of a national monarch like Empress Celene. King Cousland (talk) 01:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :That makes sense to me . 06:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out. I'm glad to be a part of a community where an Admin. like yourself looks out for its members. Keep up the awesomeness and thanks again! Sevarian10 (talk) 19:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 :You're very welcome. 05:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Loloeil I want to make a topic but the wiki always redirects me at a page called recent wiki activity :This can sometimes happen when you try to re-create a page that has been deleted. As a workaround you can create a page with a similar name and then it to the correct title. If that sounds like too much work, just tell me the title and I can do it for you. 05:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Creature weaknesses/immunities Hey! Thanks much for the welcome. I was wondering why I haven't seen info on creature resistances on any of their pages? Is there a reason or has just noone gotten around to it? --JNaftali (talk) 08:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :For whatever reason, the creature pages don't seem to generate a lot of interest from editors, so this is just a case where no one has gotten around to doing it. If this is a project you're interested in, please go for it . 08:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Those dirty commoners. Yet another reason not to play dwarf commoners, besides the immense and legitimate wealth nobles can access. On the xbox 360 (patched to most recent) dwarf commoners do not get back the DLC items from Witch Hunt, Golems of Amgarrak, Leliana's Song or Darkspawn Chronicles after freeing themselves from the cell in Beraht's dungeon. I wasn't sure where to put this, the dwarf commoner page, the individual DLC pages or even all associated pages since its a big deal and a deal breaker (as if all that gold from being a noble wasn't already a deal breaker). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh really? That definitely sounds like something worth mentioning. I would put it on Dwarf Commoner Origin, and mention it on the DLC pages, and the affected items. I can help out with this if you need some extra manpower. 02:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah the items are not located in the chest containing your taken goods. Its only a few pages I think, something like 2 items from each DLC, I should be able to handle it no problem if I copy and paste a single note. Is there any way you can check to see if it happens on PC also? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I Only have Leliana's Song, but I'll see if I can run a dwarf commoner through the intro soon. 10:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) DA2 Entirely forgettable, I don't like the game but want the achievements. I won't be making many edits for this stripped down and ugly DA offspring (I swear the graphics got worse). You can play a better version of DA2 called Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone and get the awesome voice talent of Patrick Stewart in the process (it was released prior to Oblivion but didn't garner much attention, why Oblivion/Stewart got so much is beyond me). Regardless here's hoping the newest Elder Scrolls game fills the strategic rpg gap left by the departure of Dragon Age from the arena. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well I certainly won't force you to edit against your will . I haven't heard of Demon Stone, but I'm always on the look out for good new games. Thanks for the tip! 02:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::DA2 article should have a note somewhere: "Don't play a mage, unless you enjoy dying in just a few hits." Seriously, I tried a mage and archers slaughter them at the early stages of the game, just a few hits (even on casual difficulty) and they are dead. It wouldn't be so bad if enemy archers couldn't fire through the environment (hills, trees, walls inside buildings sometimes, etc) even if the mage was never in direct line of sight of the archer. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::This game is impossible on harder difficulties it seems, no combination of builds seems to compensate for the lack of good equipment. I also can't see any indication that stacking physical/fire, etc damage bonuses from multiple items works (only the most powerful bonus is used). The early parts of the game are simply impossible on nightmare difficulty with all character builds I have tried. Characters are just too fragile compared to the enemies, which can spawn behind defensive lines and high ranked rogues kill mages in a single backstab (even if you invest in constitution). Anders healing line also requires so much mana that its nearly impossible to activate and use Panacea without giving him items that do nothing but boost mana/stamina and mana/stamina regen (leaving him even more vulnerable to one hit kills from high ranked rogues). I couldn't even get any type of survivability out of a mage Hawke using Aveline's bodyguard/friendship abilities extensively (high ranked rogues like Bartrand still killed him in one backstab using those abilities and 18 constitution). Is there something I am missing here? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I went through on hard, and I found those opening levels rough! I imagine I would find them nigh on impossible with friendly fire. I did play as rogue though and noticed I got super powerful towards the end, I did enjoy killing all those mages in one shot ;). If you are missing anything I don't know what, but I must confess tactics aren't my strong point. 10:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::The game is biased toward rogues, either melee or archer. I noticed a huge number of good to great items for them in Act 1 and 2 (haven't reached act 3 yet, just finishing up Demands of the Qun). With mages it seems you go for straight magic and willpower, ignore the rest (since you'll die in one hit to rogues anyway). I haven't gotten the last spirit healer passive ability (+100 regen) yet though, but I went Force/Spirit Healer for the +100 fortitude and +100 health regen (I also went elemental, but those spells quickly became obsolete in terms of damage output around the middle of act 2). As far as archery goes, I don't think any Hawke archer build will top Varric's love affair with Bianca (even if you push his cunning high for disarming traps). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Missing word Hi, The page about the Corrupted Magister's Staff has some text missing - the third sentence reads "If it was ' during that quest you will be unable to open the chest." but I can't work out what the '''' should be. I must admit I was a bit mischievous and added "fed to the kittens" in the gap but I don't really want to leave it that way so seeing as it was your edit in the first place I thought you'd be the best person to ask about it! Thank you! :Thanks for the note. It was missing the word "used", but if you can't see a way to make a page better it's better to ask first rather than adding incorrect information. 10:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Blood Mage/Spirit Healer - DA2 I am currently saving my ability points and using basic staff attacks until I fill out Blood Mage, then I will focus on Spirit Healer. I want to see if Sacrifice and Grave Robber (without/with upgrade) are considered "offensive" spells where healing aura is concerned (grave robber without One Foot In does not seem offensive afterall) and if you can fuel healing aura, etc with blood magic (leech health from party members then heal them). The +10 con from the passive spirit healer ability is also nice. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok so by the end of the game (lvl 26) with a hybrid of the above build (using Primal school for rock armor) I had 83% damage resistance (with rock armor), 16% defense (with arcane shield) and around 453 hit points. Nearly 2k mana using blood magic, just enough points in spirit healer for the passives also so anyone killed by Sacrifice didn't receive injuries when the Life Ward Potion and Mythal's Favor grenade went off. The mage could easily tank and cast simultaneously using with Grave Robber and Sacrifice. With the Cuirass of the Centurion, the mage only needed 3 corpses or nearby enemies to heal for a nearly identical amount as drinking a health potion (57% vs. 60%). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Just undid an edit on DA2 by 84.49.137.20 Replaced everything with lyrics. --Drldrl (talk) 02:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC)